The competitive business of data and computing services drives manufacturers in the continuous improvement of their processes and products in order to lower production costs, deliver reliable service, and improve user experience. Such may be especially challenging in the “Big Data” era. Big Data is a term used to describe the exponential growth and availability of data, both structured and unstructured. Big Data may be a term for collection of data sets so large and complex that processing is difficult using traditional data processing applications. Big Data may also mean that the amount or size of data is larger than the memory capacity or storage capacity of a single machine and, hence, multiple machines/servers/computers are used to process the data or solve the problem. With the advent of Big Data, challenges include analysis, capture, curation, search, sharing, storage, transfer, visualization, and so on. Again, there exists a need for continuous improvement in efficiency of data storage and processing, and user experience with respect to data handling, including with regard to large amounts of data such as Big Data and data system configurations generally.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.